Villains of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman
=Space Pirates Barban= The Space Pirates Barban (宇宙海賊バルバン, Uchū Kaizoku Baruban?) are a group of fictional pirates and the primary antagonists in the Super Sentai series, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman who have destroyed many planets along the Milky Way. Their base of operations are the Rowdy Invincible Castle (荒くれ無敵城, Arakure Mutekijō?), which is mounted on the back of Daitanix. They once tried to invade Earth but the first generation of Gingaman and the Starbeasts sealed them in the bottom of the sea. Three thousand years later, an earthquake broke the seal and Barban was released, with plans of awakening Daitanix in our time. Its four great armies plot various strategies to achieve it. Captain Zahab Captain Zahab (ゼイハブ船長, Zeihabu-senchō?) is the leader of the Barban. Cruel and violent but at the same time a great strategist and expert warrior. His appearance resembles a mix of a devil and a stereotypical pirate. He possesses an immortal body, thanks to a Star Soul Jewel created by Daitanix, using Daitanix to recruit his followers by offering him long life. Zahab's left hand is missing, as a result of the battle sustained with the first generation GingaRed three thousand years earlier. He has replaced it with a cannon integrated hook. As a result, Zahab has a grudge against those who take the mantle of GingaRed, including Ryouma. Hearing the death of an underling does not seem to affect him, but deep inside he suffers in private. Eventually, having known of Shelinda's death, Zahab can not take it anymore and falls apart in grief. In the final battle he uses the castle to take control of the Earth Demon Beast, but Zahab is forced to flee from his castle when it is destroyed by Bull Taurus. After losing the Earth Beast, Zahab fights and beats the tar of the Gingamen, until GingaRed and BullBlack use their fire ability to destroy his Star Soul Jewel. He is then killed by BullBlack, the Gingamen's Beast Shockwave, and finally by GingaRed's sword and claw attack. This was after the combined fire attack of Hyuuga and Ryouma destroyed his Star Soul Jewel, during the finale. He is later resurrected by Gregory, only to be killed once again by the Gingamen in the Galaxy Lights armor in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Captain Gregory Captain Gregory (グレゴリ艦長, Guregori-kanchō?, Gingaman vs. MegaRanger) is an old friend of Zahab's who came to Earth to revive the Barban, with the aid of Hizumina, Dr. Hinelar's second "daughter". He had his own personal Majuu, Ghelmadix, which was a second Daitanix. According to Moku, Gregory was sealed by the Starbeasts long before the Barban, feared as much as they were. He could make himself grow without the aid of an enchanted liquid. Eventually revived every Barban member along with almost every Majin. He was killed by Galaxy Mega & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. Steerwoman Shelinda Steerwoman Shelinda (操舵士シェリンダ, Sōdashi Sherinda?, 1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is the second in command and the navigator of the Barban. Cruel and selfish, she gained a scar from a battle with Hayate and swore revenge. Shelinda had romantic feeling's for Budoh but she hated the fact that he saved her life one time. This is mentioned in an interview with Toei but not in the Series. An expert with the sword, though she was killed in a final duel with Hayate in episode 49. Her costume is shell themed. She is revived by Gregory, and is killed once again by the Gingaman in the Galaxy Lights armor in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Barreled Scholar Bucrates Barreled Scholar Bucrates (樽学者ブクラテス, Tarugakusha Bukuratesu?, 1-35) is a stout little being with a barrel-shaped body, Bucrates lacks battle skills but makes up for it with his extensive knowledge. He is called "Mentor" (Sensei) by Zahab and is the one who gave him an immortal body. He helps his niece Iliess to frame Budou and have him killed. When Iliess is defeated, her fellow Barban members, having discovered that she and Bucrates arranged Budou's death, plot to steal her power to revive Daitanix. Bucrates tries to stop them, but is attacked by an enraged Zahab. He barely escapes with his own life and becomes maddened by a hatred for Zahab, changing into a new form called Pucorpse Bucrates (Bukuratesu, 37-49). He hatched a plot to kill him, eventually forcing Hyuuga to work for him by trapping the wounded GouTaurus in a small barrel. However, he is mortally wounded in episode 48 by Shelinda for his betrayal before he can see his revenge fulfilled and subsequently commits suicide in the following episode with a bomb to give Hyuuga a chance to escape. The Barban Army Generals Four of the strongest Majins, they each lead one of Zahab's four armies. Duo to quarrels in the past that caused them to be sealed away Zahad has only one General form a plan at a time. Gun Boss Sambash Gun Boss Sambash (銃頭サンバッシュ, Jūtō Sanbasshu?, 1-12, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a hot-headed gunman. He was also the first Barban General chosen to try to revive Daitanix and fight the Gingaman. His majin are always biker/leather/bug themed. He carries a pistol and rides a motorcycle with cannons. 3000 years ago, BullBlack had come to Earth to hide the Galaxy Lights and Sambash cornered him in order to learn where they were hidden. BullBlack gave him the key of an empty chest and a fake location and was thought to have been killed by Sambash. After continuous failures to revive Daitanix and defeat the Gingamen, Sambash decided to use the Galaxy Lights himself, despite having hidden their existence to even Zahab himself. After discovering he has been deceived and that he has no place to go, Sambash tried to take the Gingamen down with him, but he failed to do so. In the process, he fell down a cliff with his motorcycle to his death in episode 12. Sword General Budoh Sword General Budoh (剣将ブドー, Kenshō Budō?, 1-24, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a calm swordsman who became the second general chosen by the Barban. Budoh has a mostly white and blue outfit with manta ray-like wings as a partial cape bearing his army's emblem. He possesses the Girasame sword. Budoh has a strong sense of honor and loyalty that even Zahab recognized. Once Zahab even said,"Sometimes you cannot tell what he is thinking, but he will not betray me". His majin are traditional Japanese and sea creature based. Budoh was always well-mannered and thanked his fallen Majin, who called him "My General". He takes over the search for the Galaxy Lights, after Sambash dies, in order to use them to revive Daitanix. When the Lights are finally found, Budoh sends his most powerful servant, Dotoumusha, to retrieve them. But Illiess intercepts and sends her own soldier, Medoumedou, to pose as Budoh and deceive Dotoumusha into betraying his general and absorbing the power of the Lights. Budoh is locked up, accused of treason, only to be released by Yamimaru and Onimaru, who reveal to him that Medoumedou, and ultimately Illiess, had framed him. Budoh gains his revenge by killing Medoumedou and is killed soon after in a duel against Super Armor Shine GingaRed in episode 24. In Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger, he is revived and killed once again by the Gingaman in the Galaxy Lights armor. Spectral Empress Iliess Spectral Empress Iliess (妖帝イリエス, Yōtei Iriesu?, 1-34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is an Egyptian-themed, spiteful, and ambitious sorceress. She always demanded monetary compensation upon a successful plan. Having become impatient, she arranged, along with her uncle Bucrates, Budoh's death, so she could become the new and active general. Having succeeded (in her plan and general status), she intended to revive Daitanix through various forms of sorcery. Her Majin are based around mythological creatures. After her younger brother, Desphias, was killed, Iliess took matters into her own hands, absorbing the fallen souls of all her Majin to fight the Gingamen in a powerful chimera-like second form, called Evil Empress Iliess (邪帝イリエス, Jatei Iriesu?, 34). Used her magic to grow. She was killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh, after being thrashed by GigaRhinos and GigaPhoenix. When Bucrates attempted to revive her, Zahab, who had found out she had framed Budoh, stopped him and used her soul gem to prevent Daitanix's body from rotting to death. She is revived by Gregory and is killed once again by the Gingamen in the Galaxy Lights armor in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Destruction King Battobas Destruction King Battobas (破王バットバス, Haō Battobasu?, 1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is the strongest among the four generals and a weapons specialist as well. He is considered by Zahab to be "his right arm" which suggests a longer relationship between them than the rest of the generals. His Majin are based on weapons, although many of them are also machine-based. Battobas sometimes would let Biznella plot the plan while he would provide the Majin and Yartots. He is the last general chosen to fight the Gingaman, with the mission to gain enough energy to fully revive Daitanix. Battobas succeeded, but upon Daitanix's destruction, he is later sent to find the Earth Beast and mature/empower it fully with a Extreme Growth Extract. He succeeds, but ends up being eaten alive by the monster in episode 49. He is revived and killed once again by the Gingaman in the Galaxy Lights armor in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Black Marketeer Biznella Black Marketeer Biznella (闇商人ビズネラ, Yamishōnin Bizunera?, 29-47) is an evil weapons merchant. He captured three Starbeasts and turned them into cyborgs, before selling them to the Barban. After his merchandise fails, Biznella is recruited into Barban, as a consultant of sorts under the service of Battobas, who he had been acquainted with previously. During one of their attempts to find the Demon Earth Beast, Biznella is thrown into the Extreme Growth Extract by accident and mutates into Majin Biznella (魔人ビズネラ, Majin Bizunera?, 47). He is betrayed and enlarged by Battobas and is ironically killed by the vengeful GigaRhinos, GigaPhoenix and Super Armor Shine Gingaioh in episode 47. Seamen Yartots The Seamen Yartots (賊兵ヤートット, Suifu Yātotto?) are Barban's foot soldiers, orange with striped shorts and wielding sabers. When fighting, they would only say "Yartot!!" but can speak when talking to their superiors. Majin The Majin (魔人, Majin?) are criminals and mercernaries who, drawn by the evil energy of Daitanix, are recruited by Barban. They are divided in four armies depending on their home galaxy and the strongest member of each is appointed General. These four armies tend to fight with each other, being this one of the reasons of their defeat against Gingaman 3,000 years earlier. Knowing this, Zahab decides that this time the plans would be executed by one army at the time, avoiding inner conflicts. When defeated, the majin will draw a bottle (its design depends on the army the majin belongs to) containing Barba-X (バルバエキス, Baruba Ekisu?), a potion that enlarges them, but that also shortens their life, making Barba-X a last resort in battle. Many of them are revived and killed by the MegaRangers & the Gingaman in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Sambash Majin Gang The Sambash Majin Gang (サンバッシュ魔人団, Sanbasshu Majin Dan?) are bug-based Majin that dress in leather, like biker punks. They're the first army to fight. Their primary objective is find a way to revive Daitanix. Their Baruba-X container is a liquor bottle. and their symbol is a wing pin. Kolshizer Kolshizer (コルシザー, Korushizā?, 2, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a pistol-wielding scorpion Majin who played a part in destruction of the planet Taurus. Tends to say "baby" a lot. Kolshizer is hired to find a fuel source on Earth to awaken Daitanix. Therefore, he targeted modern, automobile gasoline. He and the Yartots destroyed a lot of cars and caused a lot of damage while trying to accomplish this theft, before being stopped by the Gingaman. Kolshizer's attack lead to the debut of the Star Beasts, where he was killed by the GingaLeon's flaming breath. Kolshizer is later revived and killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Rigurou Rigurou (リグロー, Rigurō?, 3) is a flea-like Majin who tried to find a heat source for the Daitanix's awakening. Rigurou can absorb the heat from people and locations, using the absorbers on the palms of his hands. This process would turn the people into frozen shells and the locations into frozen wastelands. Though he didn't wield a weapon, he could blast flamethrowers from the heat absorbers. He is killed by the GingaLeon's flaming breath after being thrashed by the other Starbeasts, including Gingalcon's tornado attack. Dreddredder Dreddredder (ドレッドレッダー, Doreddōreddā?, 4) is a centipede-like Majin who tried to awaken Daitanix with electrical shocks. Dreddredder could drain the electricity out of objects using his many legs and even wielded an electrified whip. He is killed by the GingaVerick and Gingalcon's combined teamwork and attacks. Bucter Bucter (バクター, Bakutā?, 5, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a weevil Majin, Bucter is an expert at stealing/collecting weapons, obtaining the Kiba Blades from the 1st Gingamen 3,000 years earlier. Pucrates accidentally broke the Great Darkness Sword, a weapon thought to be able to revive Daitanix, as it had rusted over many centuries. Bucter is then summoned to create a new 2nd Great Darkness Sword by gathering 555 weapons. However, Bucter was reluctant to give up the Seijuuken and the Kibas in Sambash's scheme. His reluctance resulted with the Gingaman taking back both weapon sets. Bucter is defeated at the hands of the Kibas before being killed by the GingaLeon's flaming breath. He is revived by Gregory and killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Tagredor Tagredor (タグレドー, Taguredō?, 6-7) is a poison-spraying stag beetle Majin who wields a hammer and is the brother of Torbador. Whatever he ate could be turned into poison. He tried to turn Earth into a contaminated star, just like Daitanix's home world, for when Daitanix awoke. When the Starbeasts are briefly petrified upon absorbing the poison, he is, along with his brother, sent to destroy them. He is the first to be killed by the Gingaioh's sword attack. Tagredor has a frequent craving/habit of devouring building materials. Torbador Torbador (トルバドー, Torubadō?, 7, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is Tagredor's brother and a rhino beetle Majin who can blast lasers from the gun-like tip of his horn. When the Starbeasts are briefly petrified, he and his brother are sent to destroy them to make an awakening potion for Daitanix out of their remains and energy. He is the first to be killed by the Gingaioh alongside Tagredor. Torbador is later seen as one of the Majin who was there when BullBlack's brother was killed on Planet Taurus. He is killed once again by the Megarangers, after being revived by Gregory in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Dolmar Dolmar (ドルマー, Dorumā?, 8) is a pillbug Majin who wields giant eating utensils as weapons and has a very hard shell on his back, which protected him from several attacks made by the Gingaman. He tries to awaken Daitanix with the smell of food. He stole food from a woman who was teaching Hikaru how to cook properly. Hikaru later used those newly taught skills to hack at Dolmar's body, defeating him. However, he grows and is killed by Gingaioh. Mandiger Mandiger (マンディガー, Mandigā?, 9, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a mantis Majin who wields scythe blades (that also act as power seeking dowsing rods) and later a scythe in battle, after the blades were broken. He tries to use the power of an asteroid to awaken Daitanix. He is killed by Gingaioh. Mandiger is later seen as one of the Majin who was there when BullBlack's brother was killed. He is killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Sutoijii Sutoijii (ストイジー, Sutoijī?, 10) is a cicada Majin who can blast powerful sound waves from the speakers on his shoulders. He tries to awaken Daitanix with said sound waves. Killed by Gingaioh. Neikaa Neikaa (ネイカー, Neikā?, 11, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a wasp Majin who wielded a sword and could launch stingers into the ground and create massive earthquakes. He intends to awaken Daitanix with these earthquakes. He is killed by Gingaioh after being thrashed by Gingarilla and is killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Gurinjii Gurinjii (グリンジー, Gurinjī?, 12) is a cockroach Majin who poses as Hyuuga to trick Ryouma into opening the cavern to the Galaxy Lights. After Ryouma obtained the box that the Lights were supposedly in, Hyuuga knocked Ryouma out and took the box. Hyuuga returns to Sambash with the box and revealed his true form. He eventually grew and was destroyed fighting Gingaioh. Budoh Majin Mob The Budoh Majin Mob (ブドー魔人衆, Budō Majin Shū?) are marine creature-based Majin in feudal Japanese attire. They begin activities after Sambash reveals the existence of the Galaxy Lights and their mission is to find them. After having been defeated by the Gingamen, the Budoh majin draw the Baruba-X and "pay their last service". Their Baruba-X container is a hyoutan, a gourd-like container and their symbol i a diamond-shaped image of a sunrise. Komuhachi Komuhachi (虚無八, Komuhachi?, 2, 12-13, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is an octopus-like Komusō Majin who thought the Galaxy Lights were in Earth's trees. He uses his shakuhachi to infect the trees and force the Galaxy Lights out of them, putting Moak in danger, thus the Beast Attack Rods were revealed when Moak used his power to infuse their power within five nuts leading to their creation. He is killed by Gingaioh and again by GingaRed in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Fudasoushou Fudasoushou (札僧正, Fudasōshō?, 14) is a squid-like Majin who thought the Galaxy Lights were in cameras. He could toss talismans that would latch to objects and/or cameras, and explode, destroying that item. He puts a cursed seal on Saya's leg, at one point, making her unable to fight. He is killed by Gingaioh. Kemuemon Kemuemon (煙ェ門, Kemuemon?, 15, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a sea urchin-like Majin who thought the Galaxy Lights were in a ruined city. Kemuemon can launch fireballs from his staff, which is shaped like a smoking pipe. He is killed by Gingaioh, and is killed once again by the Megarangers. Amehoshi Amehoshi (雨法師, Amehōshi?, 16) is a catfish-like Majin who looked for the Galaxy Lights underground. He wields a shamisen in battle, that can blast lasers from its' tip. He performed a ceremony in which he summoned cursed storm clouds, using the rain that poured down to absorb the life of everything that the rain touched. He is killed by Gingaioh. Kugutsudayuu Kugutsudayuu (傀儡太夫, Kugutsudayū?, 17) is a starfish-like Majin who wields a giant, blade-rimmed cog in battle. He thought the Galaxy Lights were in one of Tokyo's skyscrapers. He used his explosive android puppets to infiltrate buildings and destroy them, to force the Galaxy Lights out, via the detonations of the androids. He is killed by Gingalcon's tornado attack. Kairikibou Kairikibou (壊力坊, Kairikibō?, 18, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a strong red and white Majin with coral-like growths all over his body. He wields a spear and a large, red sledgehammer. Finding the "Oni Stone", an unbreakable artifact stone, that supposedly contains the Galaxy Lights, Karikibou prepared to smash the stone open with his sledgehammer. He hit the stone three times, which broke the hammer's handle apart. When the Gingaman fire their Juugekibou at Kariikibou, he holds the stone in front of him to take the blast. The stone is undamaged, but BullBlack succeeded in slicing the stone in half. In battle, he could also blast a laser from his mouth. The stone did not contain the Galaxy Lights, but he is enlarged and killed by Gingaioh. He is killed again by the Megarangers in the crossover movie after being revived. Budoh Majin Mob's Four Shoguns Budoh Majin Mob's Four Shoguns (19-23): After BullBlack's return, Budoh brings out his best Majin to help deal with him, and find the Galaxy Lights, which they do. Sunabakutou Sunabakutou (砂爆盗, Sunabakutō?, 19) is a scorpionfish-like Majin. One of Budoh Majin Mob's Four Shogun. Sunabakutou can throw sand from his pouch onto objects to destroy them. He uses it on statues, believing them to contain the Galaxy Lights. He is one of the Majin who was there when BullBlack's brother was killed, thus BullBlack killed him with Bull Taurus, using this victory to avenge his younger brother. He is also sometimes referred to as the "Sand Explosion Thief". He was killed by Bull Taurus. Hyoudogasa Hyoudogasa (氷度笠, Hyōdogasa?, 20) is the second of the four Mob Shogun, Hyoudogasa is a jellyfish-like Majin who can freeze humans by throwing his extra Kasa and releasing thousands of stingers down onto them, although Ryoma was immune because of his fire power. These stingers are also ineffective to animals. He thought he would find the Galaxy Lights by putting every living thing on Earth to sleep, preventing any retaliation in the process. He is killed by Bull Taurus. Houretsudou Houretsudou (砲烈道, Hōretsudō?, 21) is a crab-like Majin and third Shogun of the Budoh Mob who thought the Galaxy Lights were in round, red food. Tomatoes are one of his targets. He wields a powerful cannon. He is killed by Gingaioh. Dotoumusha Dotoumusha (怒涛武者, Dotōmusha?, 22-23) is the most powerful of Budoh's Majin and the last Mob Shogun. In battle he proved more than a match for the Gingamen. Dotoumusha is a red lobster-like, samurai warrior. He is sent in Budoh's final attempt to draw the Galaxy Lights from the Earth. Dotoumusha created a force field to prevent interference from the Gingamen and used his staff to draw out the Lights, seemingly from underground. Although the Gingamen destroyed the force field, they are unable to prevent the Lights from falling into his hands. In a desperate chase, Dotoumusha captures the Lights in a magical urn. He is then tricked into using the Lights for himself in Iliess' scheme to mark Budoh as a traitor. In an attack by BullBlack, though, Dotoumusha loses the Lights to the Gingaman, who use their newfound powers to kill him before he can use the Baruba-X. Onimaru & Yamimaru Onimaru & Yamimaru (鬼丸&闇丸, Onimaru to Yamimaru?, 24, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) are a green shark-like and a red hammerhead shark-like Majin. They are brothers who had the task of proving Budoh's innocence. They revealed to Budoh that it was ultimately Illiess who had set him up, with the help of Medoumedou. They are the first to be killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and are killed once again by GingaRed in the crossover movie, after being revived by Gregory and the others. Iliess Majin Tribe The Iliess Majin Tribe (イリエス魔人族, Iriesu Majin Zoku?) are the phantom beast Majin based on different entities from various mythologies. They enter in action after Iliess sets up Budoh, who failed in retrieving the Galaxy Lights. Their mission is to find another way to revive Daitanix now that they cannot use the Galaxy Lights. Their Baruba-X container was a boot-like vial and their symbol is an Egyptian-looking eye. Medoumedou Medoumedou (メドウメドウ, Medōmedō?, 2, 19, 23-24) is a Medusa-themed Majin, who is able to shapeshift and disguise herself as Budoh. She is first seen as one of the Majin who was there when BullBlack's brother was killed. When Iliess becomes impatient, while waiting for her chance to become general, she sends Medoumedou to pose as Budoh to trick Dotomusha into using the Galaxy Lights. Medoumedou (as Budoh) also gives him a beaded snake bracelet as a "reward". When the Barban sees Budoh's Majin using the Lights, instead of bringing them back, Zahab accuses Budoh of treason and has him locked up. With her task complete, Medoumedou tries to use the snake bracelet to siphon the Lights from Dotomusha, but she is wounded by BullBlack and flees the battle, claiming that this is not the last time anyone would see her. Budoh eventually kills her when he learns that she framed him. For some reason, when Illiess absorbs the spirits of all her Majin, Medoumedou is not one of them. This is perhaps because she was not killed by the Gingaman, but by Budoh. In battle, particularly her battle with Budoh, she wielded a whip. Wangawanga Wangawanga (ワンガワンガ, Wangawanga?, 25, 34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a tribal/tiki-themed Majin. His spear contains a spell that can infect hatred to whomever he poked with it. One of his victims was BullBlack. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. Wangawanga is one of the five majin revived by Illiess to keep the Gingaman from reaching a tower, which was supplying power to Daitanix. He holds off Hayate, but disappears after Ryouma destroys Iliess' tower. He is later killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Geltgelt Geltgelt (ゲルトゲルト, Gerutogeruto?, 26, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a gashadokuro-themed Majin who is dressed like a knight. He wields a sword and shield in battle. He intended to trap 39 people in 39 mirrors to revive Daitanix. He is killed by Bull Taurus and is killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Morgumorgu Morgumorgu (モルグモルグ, Morugumorugu?, 27, 34) is a mummy-themed Majin. He intended to revive Daitanix using the extracted beauty of 81 virgins. He can wrap his bandages around women's faces and steal/extract their beauty by turning it into grains of sand. He is killed by Bull Taurus & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. He is one of the five majins that Iliess revives to keep the Gingaman from approaching her Mystical Tower. He holds off Saya while the rest of the team destroys the tower. He disappears when Ryouma destroys the tower. Hielahiela Hielahiela (ヒエラヒエラ, Hierahiera?, 28, 34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a fallen angel-themed Majin, who wields a bow and arrow. She could fire explosive arrows and, when majorly attacked, she'd shatter into ice cubes and reform. This ability, however, only worked until the giant iceberg containing the frozen souls of 111 people was destroyed. She can also breathe out a short, but powerful, wintery blast of ice from her mouth. She intended to revive Daitanix using 111 frozen souls. This worked by her shooting an arrow into someone making them act cold and emotionless. After a few hours, she would summon them to a cave and remove the arrow, now a rosy red, and put it into the iceberg. She is killed by Bull Taurus & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. She is one of the five majins revived by Iliess to keep the Gingaman from reaching the tower and attacks Hikaru, only to disappear when Ryouma destroys the tower. She is later revived by Gregory and killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Barukibaruki Barukibaruki (バルキバルキ, Barukibaruki?, 30, 34) is a yeti-themed Majin. Barukibaruki is given Biznella's remote control and asked to command the brainwashed Steel Starbeasts. Barukibaruki could fire a green laser from his clawed hand in battle. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after being assaulted from the vengeful GigaRhinos, GigaPhoenix & GigaBitus. Barukibaruki is one of the five majin whom Illiess resurrected to keep the Gingaman from reaching her tower. He holds off Gouki, and later disappears when Ryouma destroys the tower. Gaaragaara Gaaragaara (ガーラガーラ, Gāragāra?, 31, 34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is an asura-themed Majin. He intended to revive Daitanix using the palms of 333 hands. Killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after getting thrashed by GigaPhoenix and GigaRhinos. He is one of the five majin revived by Illiess to protect her tower from the Gingaman. He holds off Hyuuga, only to disappear when Ryouma destroys the tower. He is killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Merudameruda Merudameruda (メルダメルダ, Merudameruda?, 32) is Medoumedou's gorgon-themed sister. She intended to revive Daitanix using the fear of 22 people. She can trap people in another dimension, via her necklace. In this dimension, she appears larger, as can use her breath as a weapon. She rides on a motorcycle that resembles a green cobra. She overpowered the Gingamen, while on her cycle, until they received the Galeo Pulsar to counter her motorcycle. She is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after being attacked many times by GigaRhinos. Desphias Desphias (デスフィアス, Desufiasu?, 33, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a Pharaoh-themed Majin. Desphias is also Iliess' younger brother. He intended to revive Daitanix using the sadness of 333 people. He can use his staff as a weapon, or to blast magical masks onto people's faces, turning them into depressed, heavy sobers. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after being attacked many times by GigaPhoenix and is later revived by Gregory and killed once again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Battobas Majin Corps The Battobas Majin Corps (バットバス魔人部隊, Battobasu Majin Butai?) are machine/ weapon-based Majin. They follow after the Iliess Majin Tribe. Having used Iliess' power to revive Daitanix, the Battobas Army now seek to fully awaken it. Their Baruba-X container is an ale barrel and their symbol is a stylized anchor. Bammers Bammers (バマース, Bamāsu?, 35, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a hammer-themed and hammer-wielding Majin. He tried to build a pacemaker for Daitanix. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after getting thrashed by GigaRhinos and again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Bombs Bombs (ボンブス, Bonbusu?, 36, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a bomb-themed Majin. He wields an arm cannon on his one hand. He planted bombs in various places of the town. He is killed by GigaPhoenix & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and later by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Gopies Gopies (ゴビース, Gobīsu?, 37) can scan and copy the Gingaman's (and the Starbeasts, when giant) weapons and attacks into exact duplications (going from BullBlack, GingaRed, Green, Yellow, Pink, Blue, Super Armor Shine - later Gingaioh). He fits the theme of a copier. He also seems to resemble a knight piece from a chess game. He was sent to kill the wounded GouTaurus but failed when Bucrates overheard him and got to GouTaurus before him and the Yartots. However, he became confused when the Gingaman performed each other's trademark attacks and/or wielded the other's weapons (Red doing Green's moves, Yellow doing Blue, Green doing Pink, Blue doing Yellow, and Pink doing Red), followed by being defeated by Ginga Pulsar. He is enlarged, but is eventually killed in the confusion by GigaPhoenix using GigaRhinos' Gigantis Buster and then by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. Magdus Magdus (マグダス, Magudasu?, 38, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a magnet-themed Majin. He wields a large staff with a magnet on the end. He kidnapped children in an attempt to somehow use them to clean Daitanix's veins. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after getting thrashed by GigaRhinos and again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Bazoogas Bazoogas (バズガス, Bazugasu?, 39, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a bazooka-themed and bazooka-wielding Majin. He tries to enlarge a massage machine for Daitanix. He also accidentally enlarges Saya, who takes advantage of her size and threatened to crush him if he did not restore her to her proper size, which he does eventually do. He is killed by GigaPhoenix and Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Degius A forced Majin, Degius (デギウス, Degiusu?, 40) was once a warrior of good who became corrupted. He is eventually killed being forced to give energy to revive Daitanix. When he dies, GingaYellow turns his sword into a monument of sorts to remember him by placing his sword on the beach to look like a cross gravestone sticking out of the sand. Dangs Dangs (ダングス, Dangusu?, 2, 44, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a tank-themed Majin. He was the first to attempt giving the Earth Beast the new Extreme Growth Extract. He is killed by GigaRhinos & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and later by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Chainzaws Chainzaws (ヂェンゾス, Chenzosu?, 45, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a chainsaw-themed and chainsaw-wielding Majin. He tried to use an industrial chimney to give the Earth Beast the Extreme Growth Extract. He is killed by GigaPhoenix & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Zakkasu Zakkasu (ザッカス, Zakkasu?, 46) is a crescent blade-themed Majin. He wields a crscent blade in battle. He was summoned to destroy the land of a site in which the Extreme Growth Extract was to be poured. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after being attacked many times by GigaRhinos. Mizziles Mizziles (ミザルス, Mizarusu?, 48) is a missile-themed Majin. He was summoned to shoot a missile containing the Extreme Growth Extract to the Earth Beast. He also had smaller, built-in, missile launchers in his wrists, which he used in battle. He is killed by Gingaioh, with help from GigaPhoenix. Demon Beasts Demon Beast Daitanix Demon Beast Daitanix (魔獣ダイタニクス, Majū Daitanikusu?, 41-42) was born in a contaminated star (which also happened to be Zahab's home planet) and his only instinct/purpose is to destroy stars. Overall it is very similar to Godzilla in appearance, though it lacks the large dorsal spines and instead has a pair of huge horns, and its head is more dragon-like. This wicked beast can also absorb the life of a star and turn it into a jewel, which Zahab would add to his collection to maintain his immortality and to expand the lives of his followers. In battle it possesses powerful jaws, its tail is extremely muscular, and it can fire powerful blasts of energy from its mouth. By attaching his castle to Daitanix's back, Zahab was able to control it, destroying and absorbing stars throughout the Milky Way. The goal of the Barban is the resurrection of Daitanix which was still in a state of lifelessness after the seal was broken in the earthquake. The plan finally succeeds when Iliess' lifeforce is absorbed by it. It results in the monster's heart beating and Battobas eventually gathered enough energy to fully revive it by having Degius act as a conduct for a massive amount of energy from a passing Asteroid. When finally revived it easily defeated Super Armor Shine Gingaioh even with GigaRhinos and GigaPhoniex, but its body decays during the fight, so the Barban leave the monster to die and is later fought by Bull Taurus armed with the Knight Axe, double-teaming GigaPhoenix and GigaRhinos, and finally killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. When Daitanix is killed, a piece of its filthy flesh ended up within the Earth itself and slowly evolved into a new monster form, the Earth Demon Beast (地球魔獣, Chikyū Majū?, 44-50). The Barban then decides to make it the new host of their castle. However, having just been born, the Earth Demon Beast was not big (though it was still a very large creature) or strong enough, so Battobas along with Biznella attempts to give it the Extreme Growth Extract eventually succeeding with the monster now fully grown but at the cost of both Battobas' and Binzella's lives. At full size it possessed immense brute strength, could breathe fire, and was able to fire deadly bursts of energy from his claws. Having attached the castle to it, Zahab confronts Gingaman. The Earth Demon Beast puts up an excellent fight (defeating Bull Taurus after it destroyed Zahab's castle), but after a hard battle is killed by the a sustained burst of fire from Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after gaining a power boost from GigaRhinos and GigaPhoenix. Demon Beast Fortress Ghelmadix Demon Beast Fortress Ghelmadix (魔獣要塞ゲルマディック, Majū Yōsai Gerumadikusu?, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is the second red-colored Daitanix that belongs to Gregory. GigaRhinos and GigaPhoenix use all their power to try and destroy it, which cause themselves to be destroyed in the process. Unfortunately, Ghelmadix was only injured, and used the Earth's energy to heal itself, becoming a blue-colored version of itself. He is killed by Bull Taurus & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. Category:Villains